Fairy Tail Zerø: Chapter 7
Black Wizard Mavis is the 7th chapter of Fairy Tail Zerø, a prequel to Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After their ignominous defeat in Magnolia, Precht and the group flee to a nearby forest. There, they run into Zeref, whose curse Mavis immediately fathoms. She establishes rapport with him and convinces him to teach the group Magic so that they can try to fight Blue Skull on more even terms. Agreeing, Zeref teaches Magic for a few days and then departs, saying that they were the happiest days of his life. The group is now prepared for their rematch against Blue Skull. Summary After retreating, the group rests in the forest, where Warrod says that they should rest; he adds that he wants to take Yuri and Precht to a doctor but fears that Blue Skull will intercept them before they can even leave town. Depressed, Mavis goes to fetch water from a nearby pond and reprimands herself for her failure to recognize the danger that Blue Skull presented, as well as the harm she caused Yuri and Precht. Her thought process is then interrupted by the emergence of a young man from the pond. Mavis begins to apologize to him, but Zeref merely tells her to leave before trying to leave himself, accidentally killing all the trees around him. Stating that all that comes near him dies, Zeref tries to prevent Mavis from suffering the same fate, but she recognizes his act as belonging to that of the Black Magic of Ankhseram and recounts the specifics of the bodily curse, leaving Zeref quite surprised. Zeref explains that no one has ever been able to name his curse, and then answers Mavis' immediate inquiry by saying that he doesn't live in the forest, he merely travels about, as whatever he touches dies. Mavis becomes sad at this mention and asks if he gets lonely; Zeref tells her to not feel this way and says that talking with her made him feel happier than he has in ages, though he adds that he is terrified that someone like her could die to his power at any second. Saying that he doesn't want to kill anyone, Zeref tries to leave but is approached by a large number of animals that he tries to beckon away lest they die, however Mavis reveals that they are her illusions and that he is free to touch them, which he does, commenting that they are warm, after which he thanks her. Mavis comments that she feels that they met out of fate, after which she tells Zeref that she feels he is an amazing Mage before asking him to teach her and her friends Magic. After, Mavis brings Zeref back to the camp, and he teaches Warrod Green Magic, Yuri Lightning Magic, Zera Fire Magic, and Precht Magic as well, but he notes with him that he has an affinity for several different kinds. After, Zeref leaves them, and as he thinks back to the event, he realizes that he may as well have been the one that killed Mavis; ten days remain until Fairy Tail is founded. Characters in Order of Appearance #Warrod Sequen #Yuri Dreyar #Mavis Vermillion #Zera #Precht Gaebolg #Zeref Dragneel Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * ** * * * Spells used * Abilities used *None Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Zerø Chapters